


Stich me up, Buttercup

by LadyAhiru



Series: Modern Heroes [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aiden is a Firefighter, Anal Sex, Dating, Falling In Love, Flirting, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jaskier is a nurse, M/M, Modern AU, More tags to follow, Popculture References, Semi-Immortal Jaskier!, Sex first feelings later, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Texting, Witchers are still doing their job in secret, everyone has secrets, everyone is a switch, handjobs, my medical knowledge is super inaccurate, unbetad we die like Witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: Jaskier is a nurse, Overworked and underpaid. He is intrigued by the mysterious man who doesn't tell him what he does for a living or why he gets hurt so much.
Relationships: Aiden & Jaskier | Dandelion, Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Modern Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831789
Comments: 293
Kudos: 300
Collections: The Modern Witcher AU Collection





	1. May I call you Buttercup?

**Author's Note:**

> What's a girl to do when her other Jaskel fic is almost done? Start a new one of course!

* * *

Jaskier had been staring at the loud ticking clock for the last ten minutes, counting the seconds in his head and absentmindedly sipping on his coffee. The brew was way too dark and bitter for his liking but he needed the caffeine to get himself through the rest of his 12-hour shift.

8 hours done, 4 more to go and he had just now been able to take a small break, stuffing his tasteless and way to chilled sandwich in his mouth.

He still had twenty minutes left on his break and just as he discussed the merits of a quick nap with himself the door opened and his friend and coworker Josephine made her way into the break room.

“Ah, there you are dearie. You might wanna cut your break short and come back to the emergency room."

There was no rush and panic in her voice, indicating an emergency situation so Jaskier raised one of his well-trimmed eyebrows.

“Why?”

She grinned and shrugged at the same time. “Oh, your boy is back and-“

“Oh…” Jaskier sprang to his feet and quickly washed his hands, putting his tag back on and rushed out of the break room, Josephine’s laughter echoing behind him.

He had met Eskel about 2 years ago, the man a frequent visitor to the Continent Hospital Jaskier worked in and he had been immediately smitten as soon as he had laid eyes on the broad man.

Now Jaskier had no idea what the man did for a living, only that it must be dangerous since he got hurt more often than the nurse would have liked.

He wanted to ask the other man out but so far courage had left him every time they saw each other. He didn’t even know if Eskel was interested in men but he always asked about him when another nurse treated him so that must mean something, right?

He rushed to the emergency room and found Eskel sitting on a chair, his arm heavily bleeding but his face lighting up as soon as he laid eyes on him.

“Hello, there buttercup. You here to stitch me up?”

Jaskier tsked with his tongue and ushered the other man in an empty room so he could patch him up.

“Sit down you ox.” Smiling the large man did and Jaskier started by putting on gloves before cutting the man’s shirt open.

“Is that really necessary buttercup or do you just want to see me shirtless?”

Jaskier coughed, ignoring the blush that started to creep onto his face.

“Excuse you, who of us went to medical school, hm?”

Eskel laughed and the sound went straight to Jaskiers cock.

“Now, are you gonna tell me this time what happened?”

“Nope….”

Sighing Jaskier started to clean the wound a sad expression on his face.

“Buttercup…”

“Don’t Buttercup me, you know my name is Jaskier.”

Eskel nodded but then grinned. “Your badge says, Julian.”

“Pff only my mother and my boss call me that. My friends call me Jaskier.”

“Oh….are we friends then buttercup?”

“I told you not to call me that!”

He pressed some cleaning alcohol onto the gash on Eskels arm and grinned as the man suppressed a hiss.

“Why not….buttercup?” Eskel smirked at the sour face that Jaskier pulled.

“It’s…too intimate. It’s something a lover would call me. It’s not….professional.”

There was a small pause, silence hanging between them as Jaskier started to dress the wound.

“Maybe I don’t want you to be professional with me…buttercup.”

Eskel didn’t meet his eyes and Jaskier found himself at loss for words.

“Oh…”

Eskel nervously stared at the door and cleared his throat watching as Jaskier finished his work a sad expression on his face. Fuck. Lambert had been right. He should not have risked asking the civilian out. Even if he had said yes nothing could ever come of it. He was a Witcher and besides that, the young nurse was clearly human he was also not aware of the world of magic. It would be too dangerous.

“Thanks for patching me up….Jaskier.”

The nurse made a weird face like he had just bitten into something sour and nodded.

“You can wait in the lounge, I get your release papers in a second.”

Eskel nodded and went back to the waiting room. He sighed and got one of those disgusting thin coffees out of the machine when another nurse made her way over to him. Great now Jaskier didn’t even want to see him anymore. Why did he have to open his stupid mouth in the first place?

She smiled and handed him his paper, which he folded up without looking at them and left.

He was in a sour mood when he came back to his apartment. The Witchers owned the whole complex, with everyone having their own large unit and some shared spaces as well. Thankfully none of his brothers were home so he could sulk in peace.

He wasn’t even mad at Jaskier, he was mad at himself for making the other man uncomfortable. He hadn’t even planned to ask the nurse out today, it was just every time he saw him with his bright smile and deep blue eyes and the chestnut hair that looked so soft all he wanted to do was kiss him. 

It would have been fine if it had been only a physical attraction but the more he got to know the young man the more he fell for him.

Frustrated with himself and the world he threw his papers onto the kitchen counter and watched as a small card fell out of them onto the floor.

He crouched down to pick it up, his eyes wide as he took the beautiful handwriting in. There was a mobile phone number next to the drawing of small flower, followed by: _“Call me sometime – Buttercup.”_


	2. Rain on my Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they meet again

A week had passed since Jaskier had given Eskel his number but the other man hadn’t called him yet and it left the nurse in a sour mood. He had just finished the last shift of his current rotation and had now four days off but he wasn’t looking forward to it. It was currently 7 am and he had just left the hospital, tired and hungry and he was now on his way to his favourite food truck downtown for breakfast/dinner.

It had started to rain shortly after he had left the hospital and by the time he had walked the four blocks south to the food cart, he was already drenched. The cart was also closed today and he cursed under his breath. He was tired, wet, hungry and lonely and he could feel tears starting to build in his eyes.

The bus he needed to go home was out of service, thanks to an accident and now he had to walk another hour in the rain to get back to his small apartment.

“Jaskier?”

God, no the last thing he needed now was his crush to see him like this.

The nurse forced himself to put on a fake smile and turned around. Eskel was holding a bag of groceries and a deep red umbrella and he came closer to hold it over Jaskiers head as well.

“Oh hey, almost didn’t recognize you without an injury.” He gave his best fake friendly expression and started to walk off.

“Where are you going?”

“Home?”

Eskel wrinkled his forehead and followed Jaskier with the umbrella.

“You are all wet.”

Slowly Jaskier was losing his patience. He didn’t want to deal with Eskel now. He wanted, no needed, to get home, take a hot shower, and eat some leftovers and sleep. The last thing he wanted to deal with was the man who had rejected him.

“No shit, Sherlock. It’s raining. Look. I’m tired as hell and not in the mood for small talk especially with you so just….” He gestured to the street, to make Eskel leave but the other suddenly looked very sad and Jaskier swallowed to get rid of the uncertain feeling in his belly.

Eskel nodded. “I drive you. I have a car.” He gestured to a dark red Jeep, that looked old but well cared of.

“That’s not necessary, I can walk…”

“Please Jaskier, it’s the least I can do….”

The idea of spending 15 minutes with Eskel in close proximity wasn’t very appealing but even less so was walking an hour in the rain.

“Okay fine….”

Eskels bright smile made Jaskier knees weak but he didn’t show it on his face. The other opened the passenger door for him. “So, where to?”

After Jaskier had given his address he wrapped his arms around himself to warm up and was suddenly pulled closer to Eskel who had pulled off his hoodie and pushed it gently over Jaskiers head.

“Thank you…” the nurse whispered and Eskel grunted in response.

The ride didn’t take very long and to his own surprise Jaskier heard himself ask: “Would you like to come up for coffee?”

A range of emotions wandered over Eskels face before he turned off the engine and nodded.

Without a word, they made their way up to Jaskier apartment. For a moment awkward silence hung between them before Jaskier took a leap of fate.

“I need to shower….would you like to join me?” Worst case he would be rejected again, he already felt raw so he was sure he could deal with it but instead of refusal the taller man nodded and followed him into the small bathroom.

They stared at each other for a whole minute before they moved at the same time. Their teeth clashed together at first but they quickly found the perfect way to slot together and Jaskier moaned happily into Eskels mouth.

The Witcher let out a deep growl, eager to get his hands on Jaskier and tugged at his wet clothes. It took them a while to peel off the wet garments but finally, they were both naked and Jaskier dragged Eskel into the shower with him.


	3. Panic at the Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they take a shower
> 
> [SMUT ahead]

Jaskier hissed at the first impact of hot Water on his cold skin but he soon forgot about the sensation when Eskel pressed him into the tiles with his full body.

“Fuck Buttercup. You’re gorgeous.”

“Eskel. God, please. Touch me.”

Smiling the Witcher did as he was told and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks while he bit a love mark into Jaskiers neck. The nurse shivered and finally allowed himself to look at Eskels body. He was fit and tall and broad that he had known. And he had seen some of Eskels scars, hell a few of them had his handwriting on them, had been dressed and stitched by him but he had only ever seen parts of him at once.

Logically he knew that the facial scars and the scars on his back and chest and neck and everywhere else existed all at the same time, but seeing them all on display was a different thing. He suddenly felt sad, that the man he liked had to endure so much in his life.

“Do you want to stop?”

“What?” He looked up into Eskels amber eyes.

“If you are disgusted we-“

“NO!” Jaskier clawed his fingers into Eskels upper arms, holding him in place.

“No,” he repeated more softly. “I am not disgusted. Just worried for you. I want you.”

Eskel looked relieved and the tension he had held in his shoulder washed out of him as he leaned in.

“May I kiss you?”

“Jesus, yes.”

This time they took their time. Eskel lazily let his scarred mouth drag over Jaskiers, satisfied of the needy sound the nurse made and pushed him back into the tiles, grinding into him. Jaskiers lips opened under him and he dipped his tongue into the warm heat. The nurse’s lips were incredibly soft and Eskel hopped that the younger man didn’t mind the rough exterior of his own.

Jaskier moaned into his mouth, his tongue rubbing against his own, and his fingers making their way from his shoulders to his back and down to his butt, pulling him closer. Eskel hissed as their cocks brushed together. He pushed Jaskier back into the wall and dropped to his knees, pressing his mouth just under the nurse’s navel.

“Eskel…..”

Jaskier let his head fall back against the tiles, water rushing over him and clawed his fingers into Eskels wet hair as the Witcher sucked him into his mouth. “Ghnn!” Jaskier gasped at the sensation of Eskels clever tongue licking hot stripes over his gland. His grip tightened in the other man’s hair and he could feel Eskels hands grabbing at his butt and pulling him forward until the man had completely swallowed him down. Jaskier loud moans echoed through the room and he knew he wouldn’t last long.

He looked down and found Eskels amazing amber eyes blown wide staring back at him and he spilt his hot seed down Eskels throat who eagerly swallowed it all. Smiling the Witcher released Jaskier softening cock from his mouth and stood back up, leaning in to kiss the nurse. Jaskier could taste himself on Eskels tongue and pulled the other closer, pushing a hand between them to wrap around Eskels prick. “Buttercup you don’t have to….”

“Oh shut up you idiot.” Jaskiers long delicate fingers felt like heaven around Eskels warm flesh and he eagerly fucked into the other's fist while burying his hands in soft chestnut hair and plundering Jaskiers mouth. Jaskiers thumb pressed into the slit of his cock, just the perfect amount of pressure and grunting Eskel came all over the nurse’s hand. Smiling he let his head fall down onto Jaskiers shoulder and enjoyed the feeling of the warm water washing over him.

His eyes were still closed when he felt Jaskier warm hands rubbing shower gel into his back. Tenderly and so gently it almost hurt. The nurse had not reacted to his body being covered in scars with disgust and now he was being washed with so much care he felt something inside him break. It was too much. He shouldn’t have driven Jaskier home, shouldn’t have agreed to come upstairs and definitely should not have showered with him.

He cared for the young man and he was already attached way too much for any Witcher to be. He grunted and pushed himself of Jaskier, pulling the shower door open, ignoring the others confused stare. “I need to go. I am late for an appointment.” He stepped out of the shower and grabbed his clothes, rushing out of the bathroom and pulling the door behind him shut.

Jaskier stared at the closed door before he let himself sink down onto the floor. He sat there until the water turned cold.


	4. Code Padfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaskier needs his friend

Being an adult and trained nurse meant that he clearly knew he should get out of the cold water but it still took him ten minutes to move. Eskels smell still lingered in his apartment so Jaskier angrily pushed all his windows opened forced himself to eat a dry piece of bread and went to sleep. He woke around noon, aching and sore and in a sour mood.

Now other people had better coping mechanisms in place, for when they had a bad day. Some would maybe work out, or do something creative but Jaskier didn’t feel like doing either. He knew he needed to get over the bad feelings he experienced or his weekend would just be shitty.

Grunting he pulled out his phone and texted his best friend:

 **Jaskier:** Do you work today? Can we meet later? Code Padfoot.

Now. Since he and his best friend Aiden were both big Harry Potter Fans they had come up with a “Code” to make sure the other knew when they were not joking around. Both being big fans of Sirius Black whenever something was serious and not a joke they would use Code Padfoot to signify that they needed the other. Aiden’s response came five minutes later when Jaskiers was watching his coffee maker work.

 **Aiden:** Off in two hours. Should I bring food?

 **Jaskier:** Duh

 **Aiden:** *thumbs up emoji*

Sipping his coffee Jaskier walked through his apartment and cleaned a bit before taking seat onto his old worn-out sofa. He had wanted to replace the thing for ages now, maybe he should do it this weekend. It would at least distract him. His phone chirped again and thinking it would be Aiden he grabbed for it.

 **Unknown number:** I am sorry about this morning.

He wished he could just be angry but instead his stomach twisted into something else. Frustrated with himself he put his phone on silent.

Aiden arrived shortly after, fatty Chinese takeout in towe and listened to him ramble about his “love life.”

“And then he just left and I went to bed.”

“Hm….well that is shitty. But you say he texted?”

Jaskier nodded and help himself to another serving of, now cold, noodles. He loved Aiden, like a brother and he was glad the firefighter was in his life.

“Yeah, I mean…I don’t know. What should I text back? Should I even bother with an answer? I mean…. First, he asks me out. Then he’s not calling for a week! And now….I don’t know.”

Aiden was silent for a bit before smiling. “Well, I mean you like the guy. More than just physically or you would not be so beaten up over it. So text him back. Worst case he ghosts you again then you can forget about him. But maybe he’s just shy or something.”

Jaskier thought back about the way Eskel had pushed him against his shower wall and rubbed at the blossoming bite mark on his neck. “Hm…maybe.” Aiden patted his head and got up. “I have the night shift tonight so I need to go home and catch some Z´s but hang tomorrow?”

“Yeah, shit. Sorry. I didn’t mean to keep you awake!”

“Pff it's okay. That’s what besties are for.”

Smiling the firefighter kissed Jaskiers cheek and let himself out the small apartment.

Jaskier cleaned the leftovers up and looked for his phone.

 **Unknown Number:** I didn’t mean to just run Buttercup. Please forgive me.

 **Jaskier:** I don’t know. You ruined my afterglow. I take that very seriously.

The response came immediately and he decided to finally save Eskels number.

 **Eskel:** Tell me how I can make it up to you?

Jaskier smiled to himself.

 **Jaskier:** Are you good with heavy lifting?

 **Eskel:** Yes?

 **Jaskier:** Good, meet me at the northern Ikea in 90 minutes. Bring your car.

There was a pause while Jaskier got dressed and grabbed his stuff to take the bus to Ikea before another text came in.

 **Eskel:** I will be there Buttercup.


	5. A trip to Ikea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they go to Ikea

When Jaskier hopped off the bus and walked over to the Ikea parking lot he could already see Eskel waiting for him at the entrance. Fuck, the other man looked absolutely dashing and now Jaskier wished he had dressed up. He was just wearing sweats and a loose shirt with sneakers, while Eskel looked good enough to eat. The larger man was dressed in dark jeans that clung to his strong legs and a dark red button-up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black leather boots.

The nurse awkwardly waved and coursed himself as he walked over. So much for being smooth.

“Uhm hey.”

“Hello, Buttercup.”

Jaskier blinked and blurted the first thing on his mind out. “I didn’t think you would actually come.”

Eskel smiled sheepishly and tilted his head before shrugging. “I wanted to see you again…I…. I am sorry.”

“So you said….” Jaskier nervously licked his lips, not missing how Eskels amber gaze followed the movement.

“Well then, come on big guy. I need you.”

The molten gold in Eskels eyes darkened and his gaze focused on Jaskier who suddenly wanted to just take the man home and ravish him again. The young nurse cleared his throat and grabbed for Eskels hand. “Come on. I need a new sofa!”

Eskel let himself be dragged into the hell that was Ikea, not caring about it being too loud and crowded, his sole focus on the young man in front of him. He had regretted his behaviours as soon as he had left Jaskiers apartment. He hadn’t slept, thankfully as a Witcher, he could go without sleep for a few days and had come to the conclusion that he should keep his distance before the other one got hurt and yet here he was.

Even though he had decided to never see the nurse again he had jumped at the opportunity to meet him. His hand tingled where the other lead him and all he wanted was to pull the human close into a hug, and then devour him whole. He let himself be dragged through the endless maze of Ikea until they reached the sofa section, which sadly meant that Jaskier let go of his hand.

3 hours later Eskel wondered if Ikea had been founded by a crazy mage. He did not understand any of the things that went on but whenever Jaskier found something he liked he smiled in a way that made Eskels heart flutter. Finally, they had picked out a new sofa a few plants and candles and a cheap painting and loaded everything into Eskels Jeep.

“Okay….uhm how are we gonna carry that upstairs?” Jaskier asked while they were still on the way to his place.

“Here.” Eskel handed him his phone and pressed 2. “Put it on speaker.”

The call connected after the second ring. “A 3 hour Date Esk? Did your nurse kick you out already?”

Cursing Eskel blushed. “You are on speaker asshole! We need your help. Put some pants on and come help.” He ratted of Jaskiers address and gave the nurse an apologizing look.

“Uh fine but there better be beer!”

The call disconnected and Eskel brushed his hand through his hair.

“Sorry about my brother he’s a good guy, sadly he suffers from HAS.”

“HAS?”

“Uhu, H-A-S, Huge Asshole Syndrome.”

Chuckling and snorting Jaskier put his hand onto Eskels thigh and gave a gentle squeeze before reaching for his own phone to text Aiden.

 **Jaskier:** Hey, can you bring beer and pizza to my place? I need help with the sofa.

 **Aiden:** The asshole ditched you again?

 **Jaskier:** No, but he and his brother are helping and I have no food or drinks at home.

 **Aiden:** I got your back, be there in an hour.

 **Jaskier:** You always do

Jaskier had leaned against Eskels shoulder while texting and was trying to sit back up now when he felt Eskels hand on his own leg.

“Stay buttercup.”

Smiling he leaned back down, hoping the drive would take them just a bit longer.


	6. Stand and Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lambert and Aiden make an appearance

The drive to Jaskiers apartment took them about thirty minutes and when they arrived Lambert was already waiting in front of the building. Eskel smiled and got out of the car hugging his brother and then gesturing to Jaskier.

“Jaskier this is my brother Lambert, don’t believe anything he ever says.” Lambert grinned and to a normal person I might have seemed scary but Jaskier had seen so much shit in his career as a nurse he just shrugged and shook the other man’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Lambert.”

“Oh yeah?” Lambert's grin grew wider, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “So you the one that got my brothers panties in a twist hum?”

“Lambert!” Eskel shoved his brother in the shoulder but Jaskier just laughed. “I am pretty sure he doesn’t wear panties but if he would I would not mind….On the contrary, I would take them off with my teeth.”

Eskels face turned a deep crimson while Lambert stumbled over his own feet and had to brace himself against Eskels Jeep to stop his fall. Jaskier counted it as an absolute win and laughed loudly.

“Ohh….you…I like this one Eskel! If you don’t want him I would-“

“No!” Eskel pushed his brother again and Lambert shoved back still grinning when a cough behind them made them turn around.

Jaskier squeaked in delight and hugged his best friend who held four boxes of pizza high over his head so he could hug Jaskier back with his free arm.

“Damn Jas….you didn’t tell me his brother was hot!? I would have dressed better.” Jaskier snorted as Aiden grinned. He was dressed in tight black jeans and a loose Tank Top that showed off his perfectly toned arms. He grinned at Lambert and winked and then smiled at Eskel. “It’s nice to meet you. You must be Eskel. Jask here told me all about you.”

“Aiden!”

“What!? It’s true…” He grinned again and then gestured to the car. “Well, we better get the Couch up so we can feast on the pizza…. I also have beer in my backpack. I’ll go up and put it in the fridge, be right back.” Fishing for his spare key in his pocket he went upstairs and left Lambert standing frozen and staring behind him.

Jaskier smiled and put an arm around Eskels shoulder. “So that’s Aiden…. He’s my Bestie.” The Witcher nodded and put his own arm around the nurse without even thinking about it. “He is a Firefighter.”

Lambert made a weird gurgling sound that made Eskel and Jaskier grin wickedly.

“He is also single….” Jaskier nudged Lambert's side, who still stood unmoving.

“That’s….he’s….I…does he? Is he? I mean….haha….not that I care….”

“Was there a question in there somewhere?” Jaskier knew he was a little shit but he had too much fun to stop and judging by Eskels small giggle he enjoyed his brother's awe as well.

“What? No…Shut up!” Lambert brushed both hands through his hair.

“Get the car open Esk so we can carry that couch up! What colour is that even? Looks like mustard!?”

Jaskier shrugged and smiled. “It’s called Amber. Its reminded me of Eskels eyes….” Now it was Eskels turn to stare while his brother laughed.

Thankfully Aiden came back downstairs to even the field and the four-man worked together to get the new sofa upstairs.


	7. Adventures in Sofa Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which four boys hang out

Well actually Jaskier did not carry the sofa, he directed the other three grinning, saying that he was weak and frail, which were both clearly lies and only held the doors open. Finally, they managed to get the new sofa upstairs and load the old one onto Eskels truck to dispose of later when Jaskier rearranged the layout of his living room so the new sofa would be set against the windows instead of to the side, opening up the room more. Aiden put the Pizzas in Jaskiers oven to reheat them and opened three beers, handing the other two to Eskel and Lambert.

“Where’s mine?”

“Oh I am sorry Jask, but beer is for people who actually helped.” Smirking Aiden held the fourth bottle up his head just out of Jaskiers reach who promptly kicked him against the shin so he could reach the bottle.

“Rude.” Laughing the fireman handed the bottle over and pulled the now reheated pizzas out of the stove. “Sit down everyone.” Smiling the four of them took place around Jaskiers round kitchen table and started to eat. Now Eskel was smiling as Jaskiers foot came to hook around his under the table and he scooted a bit closer when he noticed that Lambert was uncharacteristically silent, staring at Aiden, who had changed shifts so he could be there.

Jaskier seemed to notice as well and an almost evil glint appeared in his eyes. “So…Esk. Is Lambert older or younger than you?” Lambert did not even realize that they were talking about him, busy staring into green sparkling eyes, with Aiden staring right back, gone his usual confident behaviour. “He’s the youngest, I am the oldest and our third brother Geralt is the middle child.”

“Oh, a third brother….what’s he doing?” Smiling Eskel shoved more pizza into his mouth and took a sip from his bottle. “He and his wife and kid life upstate. City life is not for him.”

Eskel smiled, turned and looked at Aiden. “So, you are a firefighter?” Lambert's eye shifted over to his brother, finally listening now that they were talking about something that was of interest to him.

“I sure am. The firehouse is only a block from the hospital. That’s how I met Jask. Saved his cat…very cliché.” Laughing Aiden and Jaskier nodded at each other, while Eskel turned back to the nurse.

“You have a cat?” He looked around in the apartment.

“Not anymore. Mr Whiskers died of old age and too many treats almost two years ago.”

“Oh…I am sorry…”

Shrugging Jaskier smiled at his new friend. “It’s all right. He had a long and happy life, I mean I miss him but I’m okay. And he was the reason I met my best friend so I will forever be grateful, right kitten?”

Lambert almost choked on his beer at the nickname and Aiden softly slapped at his back. “You all right there handsome?” Spluttering Lambert stared, still unable to form clear words much to Jaskier and Eskels amusements. He was not used to being called handsome, especially by someone as attractive and nice as Aiden and he felt very uneasy. “I…I should go.”

Jaskier shook his head. “Nonsense! You just got here. We should watch a movie together. Hang out. Have a lazy day, God knows I deserve one.” Both Eskel and Lambert wanted to refuse. They had actual Witcher Work to do and Eskel knew logically that he should distance himself before there was no turning back but when he looked into Jaskier big blue eyes, full with hope what came out of his mouth was: “Sure, we have to break in the new sofa anyway.”

Grinning Jaskier got up and put his empty plate into the sink to wash later. “Oh, I am sure you and I can break it in later when we are alone.” Winking at Eskel he turned, not waiting for an answer and walked back into the living room, leaving the Witcher to blush and stare after him.

They spent the next thirty minutes discussing what to watch on Netflix and finally settled for “the old Guard” since it was new and so nobody had seen it already. The new sofa was big but Eskel and Lambert took up a lot of space so grinning Jaskier just crawled onto Eskels lap, leaving the seat besides Lambert free for Aiden.

Without hesitation, Eskels arms came up around the young nurse and he buried his nose into the chestnut locks of his hair. “You smell so good Buttercup.”

Smiling Jaskier shuffled as close as possible, sighing happily and ignoring Aiden’s over the top dramatic eyebrow wiggle. Lambert was sitting wedged between his brother and Aiden and his body was stiff as he realized he felt more stressed than last week when he had fought a griffon. Eskel gave him a warm smile and he whispered low enough so that the humans would not hear.

“You don’t have to stay if it’s too much Lam…you can leave.”

“No….I….” The younger Witcher shot a glance to Aiden who smiled brightly at him, his green eyes sparkling and Lambert tried to relax.

It got easier as the movie got on. While the Witchers were silently watching Jaskier and Aiden made loud commentaries that amused both of the older men immensely.

“Oh god Booker is so hot! Like is it the beard?”

“I don’t know! I think it’s the jeans….also damn it Andy can get some!”

“Duh….the whole cast can get some!”

“OMG! Joe and Nicky OTP!”

This went on for the remainder of the film and usually, Eskel would hate it but watching the two best friend was oddly endearing and a look to Lambert confirmed that the other Witcher was thinking the same thing.

When the plot twist hit both Jaskier and Aiden screamed in an overdramatic fashion and fake sobbed into their respective Witchers shoulders. Lambert was overwhelmed with Aiden suddenly so close and panic started to rise within him. What was he to do with his hands? Shit. He threw his brother a pleading look who smirked and made a hugging motion around Jaskier, which Lambert tried to copy with Aiden.

Suddenly he had a hot firefighter half on his lap, pressing his face in his neck and strong arms around his midsection and he held as still as possible to not break the contact. When the movie was over Aiden looked up at him smiling, with big bright eyes and all Lambert wanted to do was to lean in and kiss the man he had only met 3 hours earlier.

“Thanks for the movie and pizza Jask, I should go. Leave you to break in the couch.” Smiling the firefighter stretched and looked at Lambert. “Walk me down, or you staying?”

“Me? No. What? I….yes!”

Awkwardly shuffling Lambert got up and grabbed his stuff, following after Aiden.

Jaskier and Eskels laughter followed him all the way down the stairs.


	8. Break the couch in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eskel and Jaskier break the new couch in  
> [SMUT] ahead

“So…I should also… go?” Uncertain if he was still welcomed Eskel played with his own hands, not sure what to do. “Do you have to work? Whatever mysterious thing you do?”

“No, I...just you have been very…I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“Mhm…” The nurse tilted his head and pulled Eskel back on to the sofa, right on top of him and wrapped his legs around the Witchers waist.

“You should stay….and help me really break in the couch.”

Smiling Eskel brought his lips to Jaskiers jaw and let his teeth softly graze at the skin, making Jaskiers breath hitch in his throat. “Yeah?”

“Please. I have been thinking about the shower since you left. I want more. Please.”

Softly cursing Eskel brought their lips together, unable to refuse the young man and ignore his own needs any longer. There was no rush in Eskels movements when he pulled Jaskiers shirt over his head and brought his lips to the nurse’s collarbone, gently biting and sucking a tiny bruise into the pale skin. The sound that left Jaskier mouth went straight into the Witchers cock, pushing against his tight jeans and he pushed Jaskier gently down until he could rub against him.

“Eskel…I…oh god.”

Smiling the Witcher let his hands brush over Jaskiers nipples, his mouth still working on his collarbone and neck, his erection pressing against the nurse’s hips.

“Off…get your shirt off.” Nodding Eskel leaned back and pushed his own shirt over his head, ripping one of the buttons off, only to be immediately greeted by Jaskiers hungry hands roaming through his chest hair. “You are so fucking hot, it’s unfair.”

“You are breathtakingly beautiful yourself Buttercup.”

“Fuck…” Jaskier pushed one of his knees between Eskels open legs and started to grind his cock against Eskels thigh. “Please…I need to feel you….” Humming in agreement Eskel started to work on Jaskiers pants, pulling them down, underwear included, and pushing them off to the floor. The nurse’s socks followed shortly after until he was bared naked underneath the Witcher, chest rising with heavy breaths and cock hard and leaking against his stomach.

“Fuck Buttercup.” Eskels mouth wandered down Jaskiers torso, his tongue lapping at his skin like a hungry kitten at cream while the younger man tried frantically to get the Witchers jeans buttons to cooperate and open. Finally, the button cooperated and their naked bodies pressed together.

“Lube?”

“Fuck…in the bedroom.” Which Eskel hadn't even been in yet. 

Swearing Eskel bit down onto Jaskiers shoulder while wrapping his hand around both of them.

“We need to be better prepared Buttercup.”

“Yes! Oh fuck…yes….gonna stash lube everywhere!”

Eskel was about to laugh which turned into a deep groan as Jaskier wrapped his legs around his waist and pushed up into his fist.

“Faster Esk, please….please…oh, fuck…yes…like that.”

Eskel was suddenly very glad that his Witcher lifestyle made him strong and durable because the way Jaskier pushed into his fist while rubbing against his own hard cock was almost too much.

“Jaskier…Julian!”

Jaskiers blue eyes were blown wide at the sound of his birth name as he covered himself and Eskels stomach and chest with his sperm.

“Oh….oh…”

Pulling the Witcher in for a kiss it did Eskel not long to find his own release, rubbing against Jaskier and mixing their smell and seed. For a moment he was afraid that the nurse would be disgusted but if anything Jaskier looked pleased.

“Mhm….will you stay?”

“I can’t….Lambert is probably waiting for a ride downstairs…and I got some stuff to do…”

“Oh…sure…” Jaskiers face fell but Eskel grabbed his chin and pulled him into another kiss.

“I am free the whole day tomorrow if…you-“

“Yes! Text me later?”

“Yes, Buttercup.”

Jaskier ran his hands one last time trough Eskels hair and kissed him goodbye before smiling to himself and falling back onto the now properly broken-in couch. Tomorrow could not come soon enough.


	9. how about a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eskel asks Jaskier out

Jaskier spent the rest of the day with “Horrible but necessary Adult” Stuff as he liked to call it. He cleaned his flat from top to bottom, went grocery shopping, did three loads of laundry and put a face as well a hair mask on. He still had two days off and he was excited when Eskel called him late that night.

“Hey, you weren’t sleeping yet, were you?”

“No…just went to bed…did you and Lambert have a good day?”

Eskel chuckled, basking in the sleepy warmth of Jaskiers voice. “We did not spend it together. I think he had a date with your boy Aiden tonight.”

“What?”

Jaskier sat up in his bed and turned the small nightstand light on.

“No way!” He laughed as Eskel continued. “Yeah, Aiden took him to some small firefighter bar?”

“Ahhhh…well, now I want chicken wings.”

Eskel was silent on his end and Jaskier worried he had hung up. “Esk? You still there?”

“Yeah…I just realized I haven’t taken you on a proper date yet.”

“Oh…I…I mean it’s okay. I don’t need….”

“Would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow? I can pick you up at 9?”

“Yes! Absolutely! What are we doing?”

“You’ll see. Just wear something comfortable.”

Smiling Jaskier yawned while trying to agree, making the Witcher slightly chuckle.

“Now sleep, Buttercup.”

“Okay….see ya tomorrow.”

Happy Jaskier hung up and cuddled his head into his pillow, a soft smile on his lips when sleep overcame him.

The next morning he was up around seven and after his favourite cereal he made sure to thoroughly shower and he only changed clothed five times before settling on tiny black Jeans shorts and a loose matching tank top. Putting on his favourite pair of sneakers, worn black Converse, with tiny holes in them, he grabbed his water bottle, and stuffed it to his other stuff in a tiny backpack and went downstairs.

It was only 8.45 but Eskel was already waiting, leaning against his truck and reading the morning paper. Smiling Jaskier jogged over and pushed the paper out of the Witchers hands and before Eskel had a chance to react the nurse had slung his arms around his thick neck and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Good morning handsome!”

Smirking Eskel rubbed his nose against the spot under Jaskiers ear. “Morning, Buttercup.”

“Are you telling me where you are taking me or should I consider myself kidnapped?”

“Oh, definitely kidnapped. I will take you into the woods and have my wicked way with you.”

Jaskiers blue eyes darkened and his grin turned wicked. “Promise?”

Laughing Eskel opened the car door for him.

“Promise. Now get in so I can kidnap you.”

“Yes Sir Eskel Sir!”

They both laughed loudly as they took their seats and Eskel started the truck, eager to see if his…friend would like his idea.


	10. into the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eskel and Jaskier enjoy their date until things go very wrong

Eskel let Jaskier switch around radio stations until he found something that they both liked. Smiling the nurse pressed his head against the window, lowly humming to the music. The silence in the car was comfortable and Eskel let his mind wander. He knew he was already halfway in love with Jaskier, way beyond the point of turning back, but he was still scared of the other being hurt because of his profession.

Besides, how long would it take until Jaskier would notice he wasn’t ageing as a normal human should, how long before his nurse was afraid of him and the blossoming love would turn into hate. And yet, for once in his life Eskel wanted to be selfish, wanted to keep him even if he would lose the human in the end. It didn’t matter if it was only for a few months or years, every minute he got to spend with Jaskier made his heart full and happy.

He knew that it could only end in tears but he still wanted the happiness before. Eskel was well aware that it was egoistic, that he should let Jaskier go now, to find someone else, someone human he could grow old with but whenever he thought that he had found the courage to set the other free Jaskier smiled at him and all his good intentions flew right out the window.

“Ohh…we really are going to the woods….”

Smiling Eskel turned to face the young nurse and nodded, not missing the wicked gleam in the other blue eyes.

“Are you gonna chase me through the forest, hunt me like pray like a big bad wolf.”

Eskel had just parked the car at the forest entrance and as soon as he turned off the engine Jaskier climbed into his lap, straddling him. “My, you should have told me Esk, I would have worn something red.”

“Jaskier…” The Witcher put his hands on Jaskiers hips to lift him off, instead the other pushed forward, grinding his half-hard cock against Eskels midsection. The nurse leaned in, licking a stripe up Eskels neck to his ear and his whispering tune made Eskel shiver. “I have lube in my backpack.”

“Fuck….” The Witcher grabbed a handful of Jaskiers soft hair and pulled, so he could kiss the other one, deep, filthy and wet and basking in the sounds the nurse made.

“Eskel please….”

“Shit…Jaskier…I am not fucking you for the first time in a car…”

“I hate you….” Jaskier smiled and pushed forward once more but understanding he climbed off Eskels lap, back into his own seat. They sat there for a few more minutes until they had calmed down enough to leave the car. Eskel grabbed a huge hiking backpack out of his trunk and smiled happily when Jaskier grabbed his hand.

“Well then wolf, lead me to your hideout.”

Eskel knew where he wanted to take Jaskier but the trail took way longer than normal, not because the human was slow, he had no issue keeping pace with the Witcher but because Jaskier stopped every now and then to take pictures, or pluck flowers and Eskel loved every minute off it.

Almost three hours later they reached the small hidden river, the small pebbles at the water shore glimmering in the sunlight, a soft breeze in the air and Jaskiers happy laugh in his ears.

Smiling he put his pack down and started to prepare the “camp”. First, he pulled out a soft blanket including two pillows and put them under a tree in the shade, gesturing for Jaskier to sit down. The nurse eagerly did, smiling and waiting what else Eskel would have brought with them. Modern times allowed the Witcher to bring Tupper boxes and cooling packs so he could set a homemade picnic out around Jaskier.

“It is lovely Esk! Come sit down with me.”

As soon as he sat down, he had a lap full of nurse again and warm arms wrapped around his neck. Smiling Eskel opened the first box with cheese and started to feed Jaskier and himself. He took his time, even though it was hard as Jaskier kept looking him right into the eyes, licking his lips after every bite. “Eskel…..”

Jaskier reached for the last almost empty box and put it away, then he pushed Eskel down until he was lying flat on his back.

“We are not in the car anymore.”

Eskel smirked. “Oh, I hadn’t noticed.”

Jaskier opened his mouth to respond but a loud horrible roar interrupted him. He looked up, afraid of what that sound had might been and saw a horrible creature on the other side of the river.

Eskel looked up, saw the wyvern and instincts took over. Almost two centuries ago a friendly mage had changed the way their medallions worked. They had melted them down, reforged them into something else and bound their swords to them. Lambert had made his a very tacky belt buckle, Geralt had set on a simple necklace and Eskel had chosen a ring.

He rubbed the silver metal and whispers the incantation under his breath, summoning his silver sword to his hands, his yellow eyes almost golden in the sunlight.

He gave Jaskier a shove.

“Get behind me!”

He expected to be overwhelmed by the smell of Jaskier fear or hear him scream but nothing happened. He could feel Jaskier move behind him but nothing else happened, so when the wyvern roared he charged. His mind only focused on one thing: Protect Jaskier at all costs.


	11. With my last breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eskel almost dies

Jaskier had taken refuge half behind the tree, just his head poking out so he could watch the fight. Eskel was moving gracefully, swirling his sword and dodging the incoming bites of the creature. Holy fucking hell, Eskel was a Witcher. A Witcher! He hadn’t seen one fighting in almost 200 years, when he had been barely a teenager and one had saved him, his only living parent giving their life in return to save the Witcher.

He had believed them to have died out as most monsters had over the centuries but it all made sense now. He wondered how he could have been so blind. The amber eyes, the scars, the way Eskel had been behaving with him.

The Wyvern roared after it had managed to take a bite out of Eskels shoulders, not covered by any armour.

“Jaskier! Run! Get to the car! Go!”

The hell he would, he had just found Eskel, had just realized that he would not lose him to old age or sickness, that he was in love with a Witcher.

“Watch out!”

The beast was bleeding heavily and yet as Eskel dealt the finishing blow it managed to also get one last hit in, ripping Eskels chest wide open and the Witcher fell down next to the beast, motionless.

“Eskel!”

Jaskier rushed over, jumping over the river, white feathers suddenly forming around him, like a cocoon. Eskel watched, his mind drifting as Jaskier jumped way more than a normal person should be able to, almost flying over the stream of water, and landing right beside him, his blue eyes were glowing when he looked down at him, white feather markings all over his face.

“Don’t you dare die on me, Witcher!”

If Eskel would have had the energy he would have looked surprised but all he could look at were Jaskiers intense glowing eyes and he tried to lift his hand to reach for the other one's cheek but he even failed at that. The last thing he saw when he slipped into darkness was tears in Jaskiers eyes. His last conscious thought relief that he saved the one he loved.

When he woke up again the first thing he was met with was the absence of pain. He was lying on the blanket, his sword cleaned and neatly put beside him, the destroyed shirt not on his body and his wounds healed. He sat up looking around and the dead wyvern had been burned, only ash remained on the other side of the riverbed and suddenly remembered. Jaskier who had leapt to his side like a bird in flight, the white feathers that had flown around the nurse’s body, the markings on his face, the intense eyes and the warmth that had spread him at Jaskiers kiss. Whatever the nurse was he was definitely not human and there was no sight of him anywhere.

Slowly he got up and packed up, following the trails back to his car, looking for Jaskier. There was no sign of the nurse and when he reached his car and finally had reception again he called him.

The phone did not ring instead an automatic message answered him: “The number you called is not in service.”

Fear gripped at Eskels heart and he kicked the tire of his car in frustration. Jaskier had gone and he had taken his heart with him.


	12. talk bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aiden, Eskel and Lambert have a talk
> 
> [WARNING: READ Kitten got Claws Chapter 5 FIRST]

Lambert was waiting for Eskel in front of his door a stern look on his face.

“Lambert! Is Aiden here? Did-“

“No, he left to go after Jaskier. What the fuck happened brother?”

Eskel was shaking and clutched a hand onto Lambert's shoulder. “We….I took him to the woodland river…it was fine…then a wyvern….I…” He took a big breath before he continued to speak. “I fought it, but when I struck it down it got a blow in, a big one…I was dying.”

“Eskel!”

The older Witcher shook his head.

“I am fine….I was dying but then…Jaskier…he….he almost flew over the water, like…a bird and there were white feathers everywhere and….he kissed me….and I think he healed me. Next thing I know I am out for a few hours and when I wake my wounds are healed and he was gone, his phone not working anymore.”

“Fuck….Aiden is a Cat.”

Eskel blinked. “I am not sure I get what you mean?”

“A Cat Esk! A fucking Cat Witcher!”

Eskel almost fell down from surprise and Lambert had to catch him. “How is that possible? He has green eyes, Lambert! And no scars as far as I could see!”

“I don’t know but he told me and….” His phone rang, interrupting their conversation.

“It’s him!”

“Well, pick it up!”

After the phone call, he pushed Eskel onto the bench under the oak tree in their garden and brought out some homemade peach vodka. “Here drink up. He will be here soon.”

Eskel took the glass without a word and took a heavy sip, watching the sun slowly setting.

They set next to each other for almost twenty minutes before the front gate bell let them now that Aiden had arrived.

Lambert squeezed Eskels shoulder and went to let Aiden in. He opened the door and opened his mouth but Aiden spoke first. “I am so sorry.”

Lambert shook his head. “Just come in.”

Sighing Aiden shuffled in after Lambert and set down into the chair next to the bench, nodding at Eskel. Lambert took his place again next to his brother and the three men stared at each other. “So?”

“So??? Fucking talk.”

Aiden sighed once more and nodded.

“As I told Lambert here before I am…I was a Witcher of the Cat School.” He took a deep breath and then words spilt out of him like water out of an overflowing river.

“I was never like my brethren. I did not kill the innocent. I was not a murderer for hire…I was…alone…all my life I was alone….. I walked the continent for centuries, alone until the monster started to vanish, to die out. Only a handful left of them so I….I retired. Well as much as a Witcher can be retired. I crossed the big ocean, came to the new land and I just…. I started new. Pretended to be normal, human. I moved around a lot when people would notice I would not age but for the first time in ever I had….I had friends and even if I had to leave them behind every time I moved… I was not alone….and then….20 years ago. I had just moved here I met a young nurse.”

He pushed both hands through his hair, his arms slightly shaking.

“He…was like the sun, the best friend I ever had and then one day we were out drinking and we decided to walk home, to not take the car and ironically another car hit us and….he healed me….and….told me the truth. He almost ran then back too, when I told him what I was, scared I would strike him down. So full of hate for his own kind and I….god…it took me forever to regain his trust, his friendship but we stuck together ever since.”

Eskel was still too shaken to speak but Lambert asked what he was thinking.

“Your eyes?”

“Oh…yeah, Jaskier he….he took my scars with his powers, returned my eyes to their natural shade, so I could hide better….”

“What is he?”

“I…can't tell you that….It’s not my story to tell. I am sorry.”

Eskel stood, angry and frustrated. “Where can I find him?”

Aiden looked at him, really looked at him, long and intensely to gather if Eskel would hurt his best friend but soon realized that he got it wrong. “You love him.”

Eskel only nodded and stared back. “Where is he? I won’t ask again.”

“I am not sure. There is a place on the coast he mentioned a few times.” He named the address and watched as Eskel stormed off, not daring to look at Lambert. Believing that whatever had been building between them was now completely broken.


	13. I will follow you to the edge of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eskel follows his Buttercup

Eskel was ignoring the speed limit as he drove out of the city, west to the coastline. He knew it would take him a few hours to get there, hours where he could think of what to say what to do. He knew only one thing, Jaskier was a good person and he loved him and he did not give one flying fuck about what type of creature he was. For all, he cared he could be a Vampire or a Drowner or fuck something else creepy and bad. The nurse was a healer, probably why he had chosen that profession in the first place and yet he was ashamed of his own abilities and even worse scared of Eskel.

All he wanted was to find Jaskier and tell him, tell him that he was not a monster, that he was good and pure and warm and everything. The Witcher was aware that it was probably way too soon to tell Jaskier that he loved him but he needed the other to know that he was loved, that he was cared for, that he was wanted and needed and that he did not need to run. The drive seemed endless.

Jaskier had just arrived at his seaside cottage. It was hidden away on a big piece of land and he could hide here for years until he had decided where to go next. For now, he could not even think about such things. On autopilot, he managed to land in his garden and transform back into human form, white feathers flying everywhere. He entered his house and opened all the windows, so the gross smell of unlived home would vanish before unpacking his suitcase and grabbing a bottle of liquor from the cabinet and going back outside.

There was a small but well-kept stone path leading to the beach and Jaskier took his bottle, kicked off his shoes and socks and walked down the stony trail. He didn’t have the energy to get the beach furniture out of the small shed that he had built the last time he had been here so he let himself just sink down in the hot white sand.

He was already halfway through the bottle when soft steps behind him alerted him of someone but he did not turn around. The steps came closer and then he could see naked feet next to his own as Eskel set down.

Jaskier did not dare to look at him, certain he was a hallucination from drinking too much.

“Buttercup…..say something.”

Jaskier shook his head, tears slowly welling up in his eyes so he pressed them close to keep them from falling.

“Okay….okay…can you….can you listen to me then? Is that okay?”

Slowly Jaskier nodded still not looking at Eskel.

“Okay, good…First I need to tell you that no matter what neither me nor Lambert will hurt you, okay?”

Jaskier lets go of a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding, he turns a little and opens his eyes, to look at Eskel and was taken back by what he saw. The Witcher looked tired and scared, his hands were shaking and he looked so hurt and lost that Jaskier stomach hurled.

“Eskel….I….”

“Do you understand that Jaskier? You are save with us, we won't-“

He didn’t get to finish his sentence because Jaskier has flung himself into his arms, the impact so abrupt and hard that Eskel fell back down in the sand, wrapping his arms around Jaskier to hold him on top of him.

“I understand Esk, I do.”

“Good.” He sat back up but kept Jaskier in his lap, his hold not too thight so the young nurse could not leave if he wanted to.

“I don’t care what you are. I don’t fucking care Jaskier. All I care is about you and your smile and the way you eat cheese strings.”

There was a soft smile on Jaskiers face, almost shy.

“I have known you for two years now and every time I got hurt during a hunt I was so freaking happy because it meant I could go back to the hospital to see you. Whenever you weren’t working I would walk out again and come back the next day.”

“Eskel!”

The Witcher smiled and shrugged. “I…it took me two years to finally ask you out…I don’t…I don’t want to lose you now.”

“You….you still want to date me?” There was so much hope and surprise in Jaskiers warm voice that all that Eskel could do was to take his head between both of his hands and softly kiss him. “Buttercup. I want to date you, and hold you at night and kiss you and make love to you and spend my whole stupid life with you.”

“Oh….and you don’t care what I am?”

“Are you gonna die on me in 50 years?”

“No? I mean I am not completely sure but my mother was in her 4th century when she birthed me, I am only 205 ish…give or take a few years.”

“Still much younger than me….”

Jaskier pressed his face against the crook of Eskels neck and let himself be held. “I want that too.”

“Buttercup?”

“To date you and all the other stuff…. I just…I am sorry Eskel. I should not have run, I just…. I am kinda the last of my kind, I am not even sure what our true name was. My mother died in childbirth and my father only a handful of years later, I don’t really….I am sorry.”

“Don’t apologize Jask, it’s alright.”

“When I found Aiden I was scared too but he was like me you know? Alone and hurt and looking for a family. You have Lambert and I…I was afraid you would want to…..”

“I will never hurt you, sweetheart. I swear.”

Jaskier raised his head and smiled softly, pressing his lips against Eskel and moaning when the Witcher's tongue dipped into his mouth. The Witcher smiled into the kiss put stopped it before things got more heated.

“Esk? Why did you stop?”

“You have been drinking Buttercup.”

“Not so much that I can’t consent anymore.”

“Maybe, maybe not, come on let’s get you to the house and into bed so you can sleep it off.”

“Will you stay?”

Smirking the Witcher helped Jaskier to his feet and grabbed the bottle. “Of course, how else will I ravish you tomorrow morning?”

Growling in frustration Jaskier threw his arms in the air and huffed, stomping back to the house. He smiled when Eskels warm laughter followed him.


	14. Stay with me forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaskier has a perfect morning  
> Chapter has [SMUT]

Jaskier woke up alone, in his warm and soft bed, the white linens a comfortable cocoon around him. He sighed heavily, thinking about the nice dream he had had the night before. He had a small headache but nothing a cup of coffee would not be able to fix.

Yawning he walked into his en-suite bathroom, took a quick shower and brushed his teeth twice to get rid of the stale alcohol taste in his mouth. He did not bother with clothes just wrapped himself in a tiny silk bathrobe and walked back out to his kitchen.

He stopped right in his tracks his blue eyes blown wide as he spotted Eskel in his kitchen, suddenly realizing that it had not been a dream. The Witcher had taken off his shirt and he was standing, just in jeans barefoot at his sink and doing dishes. He could not help himself but stare at Eskels broad and muscular back, fascinated how his arms shifted while he cleaned the muffin pan.

“Morning Buttercup. You want some coffee when you done staring?”

There was warm amusement in Eskels voice and Jaskier suddenly knew that things would be okay.

“Mhm…can I do both? Stare and have coffee?”

Chuckling Eskel nodded and prepared a cup for the nurse. “Sit down, muffins are almost done.”

Blinking Jaskier realized that there were freshly baked muffins cooling under the open kitchen window and his mouth watered for multiple reasons.

“Here you go….you want a sweet or savory breakfast? I made chocolate banana and bacon-onion muffins.”

Jaskier took the cup from Eskels hand, their fingers brushing together. He took one small sip and then let the cup plop down on the kitchen table before sinking to his knees in front of Eskel, his hands instantly finding the buttons and working them open. “Oh definitely savory. A healthy dose of protein is very important for breakfast.”

“Jaskier!”

Laughing the nurse looked up, his eyelashes fluttering a big grin on his face. Before he could get Eskels jeans completely open a fist was threaded in his hair and he was pulled up before Eskel grabbed him and flung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Oh…fuck…Eskel….are you gonna ravish me now?”

“You better have lube here because otherwise, I will fucking combust.”

“I do….but it might not be good anymore? Can lube get bad?”

Eskel carried him back into the bedroom and flung him onto the mattress, pulling his silk robe apart and licking a hot stripe from his navel to one of his nipples, playfully biting.

“Don’t move sweetheart.”

He leaned over Jaskier who surprisingly held still, just breathing hard and smiling softly as Eskel rummaged through the nightstand drawer and grabbed the lube. He quickly checked the date on the bottle and to his utter relief, it was still okay to use. “This goes bad in a week.”

Jaskier grinned and nodded at the still completely full bottle. “Well….we better use it all before then, hm?”

Growling Eskel grabbed the back of Jaskiers knees and bent him in half, pushing his still clothed cock against Jaskiers hole, the friction making them both moan.

“Kiss me, please Esk. I-“

Eskels hot mouth found Jaskiers and the nurse worked his tongue into the mouth of the other immediately, impatient and tired of waiting. He grabbed Eskels hair while doing so and pushed his hips up.

“Off, get the jeans off.”

Cursing Eskel shuffled back and all but ripped his jeans and underwear off, Jaskier robe hung open from his shoulders and he dove right back in to kiss his collarbones.

“Eskel…my Eskel…my….Witcher…please….please…we can do it slower next time but I need you in me now….please…”

“Yes. Jaskier….yes….gods.” Grabbing the lube Eskel hurried to get the bottle open and coated his fingers in the slightly cold paste. He waited a bit for it to warm around his fingers while he pressed hot open mouth kisses all over Jaskiers chest, working bruises into his pale skin.

When he finally pushed the first digit beyond Jaskiers quivering rim the nurse keened loudly, his arms coming up and grabbing at the headboard, his legs pulled up high to give Eskel better access, his hair sweaty and disheveled and his lips red and wet from kissing.

“You are so fucking beautiful Buttercup.”

Jaskier whined, high pitched and needy and pushed back onto Eskels finger, eager for more.

“Fuck…” Grinding his jaw together Eskel pushed two more fingers in Jaskiers hole, not patient enough to go one by one. Jaskier hissed which made him pause but the nurse just smiled and whispered: “More.”

Spreading his fingers Eskel leaned back in to capture Jaskiers lips in a messy kiss. He crooked his fingers and smiled widely as he found Jaskiers prostate and pressed hard, making the other man curse out his name in pleasure.

“In me! Now! Please Eskel! Please! I need you. Please.”

Grunting Eskel withdrew his fingers, one hand grabbing at Jaskiers hip and the other wrapping around his own leaking cock to line up against Jaskier. When he pushed in they both moaned loudly and Jaskiers hands came down from the headboard and clawed at Eskels shoulders instead.

“My Buttercup…so thigh. So perfect.”

“Ghhnnn.” Words had left Jaskier as Eskel started to thrust into him. First with slow and long movements, then hard and fast and all he could do was float and scream in pleasure. There were tears of joy and overstimulation in his eyes and he pulled Eskel down to him so he could kiss them away.

“Jaskier…Julian…I...god….”

Jaskier bit into the Witcher's shoulder as his orgasm hit him almost forcefully. He let his head fall down into the pillow under him and pushed his hips up to meet Eskels movements.

It took only three more thrusts before Eskel grunted hard and released his hot seed deep within Jaskiers body, falling down next to him and instantly wrapping his arms around him.

Jaskiers smiled softly, pressing tender kisses onto Eskels face and lacing their hands together.

“So…does that mean I get to keep you Buttercup?”

Smiling full of happiness Jaskier swatted at Eskels arm. “Keep me? Ha! You fucker are stuck with me now.”

“Good….perfect….”

They ignored the slowly turning gross fluids between them and held each other tightly. “So…nap and then muffins?”

“Whatever you want buttercup…you should maybe call Aiden though and let him know you are not running anymore….you are not running anymore right?”

Jaskier huffed and nodded. “Only in your direction. Can I use your phone later?”

“Of course love…of course.”

Smiling Jaskier yawned and closed his eyes for a short nap.


	15. stay with me at the coast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they get their happy ending

When Jaskier woke up next he found himself pressed to Eskels warm body, the Witchers arm softly wrapped around him and smiling while his eyes were still closed.

With a happy sigh, Jaskier let himself half drop off the bed to fish for Eskels discarded Jeans or more precisely the phone in the pocket. He knew Aiden’s number by heart and the fireman picked up after only half a ring.

“Hello???”

“Uhm…hey kitten.”

There was a small pause before he could hear an angry yet relieved huff.

“You fucking asshole. You are lucky you are cute.”

Jaskier chuckled while Eskel slowly starred awake and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before focusing again on the call.

“Are you ok? When are you coming home? Is Eskel with you? Whose phone is this!?”

“Yes, in a bit, yes, Eskels…”

“Smartass….so you guys talked it out?”

“Mhm…and then some….”

Aiden laughed warm and happy and Jaskier could hear another voice in the background.

“I kinda quit my job so I might stay a few days out here…figure shit out.”

“Okay, you know if you need anything you can always count on me.”

“I know Aiden. I love you kitten. Now….was that Lambert I heard earlier?”

“I can’t hear you the connection is breaking…gr….grhl….kkghsh….”

Jaskier laughed so loud he almost dropped the phone.

“Okay, okay, I won’t ask….yet….talk soon, ok?”

“Okay….bye.”

Smiling Jaskier hung up and was immediately pulled on top of his Witcher and kisses were pressed all over his face.

“I think Aiden and Lambert are doing it.”

Eskel snorted. “Well, if your boy can keep up with my asshole brother….I guess we could double date?”

“Or….or we could spend a week here, just us….naked….”

Smiling Eskel sat up and reached for the lube.

“I like the way you think Buttercup.”

Smiling softly Jaskier closed his eyes on contracted only on feeling Eskels warm touch and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue will follow in the companion fic

**Author's Note:**

> A Stich is a line of poetry or prose. A line in Shakespeare's poems is an example of a stich.  
> A Stitch, on the other hand, is a loop of thread or yarn resulting from a single pass or movement of the needle in sewing, knitting, crocheting or during medical procedures.


End file.
